In the past, a plurality of apparatuses has been wirelessly connected. For example, in communication with Bluetooth (registered trademark), an apparatus that operates as a master accesses an apparatus that operates as a slave, and pairing is performed between the two apparatuses, thereby establishing communication.
Further, these days, apparatuses using a technology such as scatternet, which is capable of operating as a master and a slave that receives an access from another apparatus, are known. Furthermore, for a slave apparatus, there has been proposed the technology for accessing a lastly connected connection destination on the basis of information that indicates the connection destination along with turning on a power.
Incidentally, in an apparatus (first apparatus) that operates as a master, when an apparatus (second apparatus) that operates as a slave is brought into a state in which communication is impossible by turning off the power or the like, by transmitting a keepalive signal or the like, the communication (session) is maintained for a predetermined time. In this case, the first apparatus that operates also as the slave cannot establish new communication during the time when the preceding communication is maintained, even if the first apparatus receives an access from the second apparatus restored by turning on the power. For this reason, there is a problem in that, in the second apparatus, even if the first apparatus is accessed at a time of reboot or the like that power-off and power-on are performed in a short time, it is impossible to perform reconnection to the first apparatus till time-out of the preceding communication.